


[podfic] Bigger Than We Ever Dreamed

by Annapods



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The street is deserted aside from a stray cat darting across the road. "No one's here yet," Grantaire says. He flops onto the sofa next to Enjolras and nudges one of the mugs in his direction. "Which isn't really surprising. Most people don't even realise we know each other."For some reason that makes Enjolras blush and hide his face in his coffee."Oh, I see how it is," Grantaire says, holding his hand over his heart in mock despair. "Of course the mighty Apollo would never descend from Mount Olympus just for the pleasure of my company – not I, only a mere mortal, a puny creature best kept to the shadows of your glorious light –"(In which crown prince Enjolras removes himself from the line of succession and Grantaire offers to let him stay at his flat until the media firestorm is over. It's either the best decision of Grantaire's life or his worst mistake ever).01:33:13 :: Written bySlightlytookish.





	[podfic] Bigger Than We Ever Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bigger than we ever dreamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324548) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2711roxhqdena90/%5BLesMis%5D%20Bigger%20Than%20We%20Ever%20Dreamed.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zas3mRGp0YymgTYBv2-OS2TT9hl1niTS)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Wingedwords’ birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Slightlytookish for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Credits:** [Royals by Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFasFq4GJYM)

 

 


End file.
